Rolling Rain
by Firisu
Summary: AU. He met her in the rain, and realised she needed an umbrella more than he did. IchiRuki, one-shot.


**A/N: This is a pointless AU one-shot inspired by the promotional/music video to Sambomaster's song, _Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite _(translated, it's something like 'I'll Protect You, I Love You'), the ending theme for _Bleach_ episodes 215 to 229. I searched up a translation of the lyrics online and put some of those lines into the story, though I altered the wording a little to make it flow better.**

**As for the title, I was out of ideas and just happened to be watching _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _at the time, in which 'Rolling Rain' is the name of a cool attack by a sword. Random, but oh well.**

* * *

**Rolling Rain**

Ichigo was walking alone that rainy day, umbrella held low above his head to defend his bright orange hair against the falling raindrops. That's when he saw her standing by the riverside. Even from such a distance, he could tell she was crying.

_**When we first met, it was raining hard.**_

He approached without a word and held the umbrella over both their heads.

Rukia looked up at him questionably. He'd caught her off guard so she didn't have a chance to hide the tears on her face. She wasn't weeping or sobbing or anything of that sort; she was simply letting the drops fall from her eyes and roll down her cheek. I guess you could call it the most dignified way in which one could cry. If it had been someone less observant passing by, they would have most likely mistaken the tears for raindrops.

As a sort of explanation for his approach, Ichigo muttered abashedly, "Don't let the rain get you down." And before she could thank him or scold him, he forced the umbrella into her hands and quickly walked away.

She watched the stranger head up the hill and down the road, and vaguely noted how attractive his hair looked when it was wet.

_**So I stood by your side to wipe your tears away.**_

The rain had cleared by the next day.

Rukia was standing at the riverside again, though this time she wasn't facing the river; she was facing the road. She was waiting.

With the bundled umbrella held tightly in her hands, she waited—for him. She trusted him to come, though she tried not to hope, because hope leads to despair.

Luckily for her, he did show up.

He was walking along the side of the road, hands in pockets and scowl in place. He didn't notice her standing several feet away on the riverside green. So she ran up behind him and caught his attention by playfully tapping his back with the point of the umbrella. He instinctively turned around.

Before he could get a good look at her face, she held the object up in front of her. He blinked for a moment before laying eyes on the item in her hands: his umbrella. And he understood.

"Keep it," he told her, and continued walking. She stubbornly ran after him and matched her strides with his, still holding the umbrella out in offering.

"It's yours," she argued.

"You need it more."

"I don't want it."

"Just take it."

"No."

In the end, they couldn't come to an agreement, so they threw it into the river.

_**I will protect you from everything that makes you suffer.**_

Neither of them knows how it happened, but they got to talking—and not just arguing—and found themselves walking along the great bridge overlooking the town, Ichigo staying a few steps ahead of Rukia.

They talked about trivial things like favourite movies and high school. The mood was light and fickle until Ichigo asked about why Rukia had been crying the other day.

A moment after the question left his lips and she didn't reply, Ichigo turned around to see that she had stopped walking. She just stood there, unmoving, with her eyes turned down. And he regretted ever bringing it up in the first place.

In an attempt to bring back the carefree atmosphere that had surrounded them just moments ago, he stepped toward her and wrapped his palm around hers. She looked up then and tried to smile as he led her away by the hand. He didn't have a destination in mind; he just wanted to get away from there whilst the sun still shone.

Unfortunately for them, the good weather didn't plan to hold out.

**_I don't care if I can't do anything else.  
__I can't make things perfect, but I know I'll make you happy._**

They spent the rest of the day immersed in each other's presence, sometimes speaking and sometimes bickering. Perhaps that's why they didn't notice the heavy storm clouds rolling in until the heavens began pouring down on them.

They had lost track of time and space completely, and had somehow ended up walking all the way to the next town. They hadn't begun to consider how they would be getting back.

As they stood there then, hair soaking wet all over, they knew it would be a hell of a long walk back to where they started. Too bad they didn't have the umbrella. Though, luckily, they had each other.

_**When I saw you standing in the rain, I promised myself that I would be the one to protect you.**_

He carried her home on his back. She was tired and worn out, and fell asleep along the way. But even with her weight on his shoulders, Ichigo carried on without showing any sign of exhaustion.

All the while, the rain was still cascading down in thin, restless drops, drenching their skin and clothes.

At one point in the journey, a young couple sharing an umbrella walked past the determined boy. They slowed down just enough in their stroll to watch him supporting the girl on his back. The man looked on admiringly as the woman smiled and leaned closer to her partner to gush over how sweet a sight it was.

Ichigo didn't notice them, his mind set on arriving home before dawn broke.

_**At least, this time, please be the one to watch over me.**_

The next morning, Rukia woke up in a bed that didn't belong to her in a room that wasn't hers. She rubbed her eyes as if this were an illusion that would fade away with the remnants of sleep. But one glance to her left made everything clear.

The orange-haired idiot whom she'd spent the day with the day before sat in a chair beside the bed, resting his head by the pillow on the edge of the mattress. He was sleeping soundly, having only gotten the chance to doze off less than an hour ago.

Seeing his sleeping face made her smile. She shifted a little closer to him, and touched her forehead to his, wishing she could see what he was thinking.

_**I can't make miracles happen, though being with you is my miracle.**_

He was dreaming; dreaming of all the times there were to come. In the rain or under the sun; it didn't matter. As long as she was there, he had no need for an umbrella.

_**I promise you, no matter what, I will protect you.**_


End file.
